New Adventure Comics Vol 1 30
Supporting Characters: * Red Murphy Antagonists: * * Captain Zocoro ** his crew Locations: * Vehicles: * rowboat * Zocoro's big tramp schooner | Writer2_1 = Jim Chambers | Penciler2_1 = Jim Chambers | Inker2_1 = Jim Chambers | StoryTitle2 = Tom Brent: "Intrigue In India" | Synopsis2 = Tom Brent's ship had been on its way to deliver a cargo of airplane parts to a British Airbase, but a native uprising has forced the crew to dock for a week, at a port somewhere in India. A British Consul in the city has requested that a set of secret construction plans be brought to him at the Consul Headquarters. Tom volunteers for the task, and is soon walking through the dusty streets, led by Sergeant Cassidy. When they arrive at the consul offices, Cassidy takes his leave, as he would not be allowed inside. Inside, a man greets Tom and asks for the plans, but Tom gets suspicious and replies that he must have the receipt first. The man becomes angry and summons some armed Hindu thugs to persuade him. Now sure that these men aren't really on the consulate staff, Tom informs them that he did not carry the plans with him this time. One thug is sent out to the dock to pose as an official from the consulate. Showing a forged authorization paper, he asks the crewman for the plans, saying Tom Brent is waiting for his return. Which is true, partly, for in a guarded room by the courtyard, Tom asks a guard for some water. When he gives him the pitcher, Tom grabs it and smashes it over the head of the guard behind him! Then he rushes the other one and slams him into a wall, putting him out of action then quickly leaves the area, racing back to the dock through back alleys so as not to be followed. Sergeant Cassidy sees Tom come out of the alley, and they join up. When they get back to the ship to report on the spies' activities, they find Captain Wilson lying on the deck of his cabin. Though he is still breathing, they need to get him to a hospital. One crewman, the quarterdeck watch, tells them that a suspicious looking Hindu man had come aboard earlier, and was still on board. Cassidy opts to search the ship, while Tom follows up a hunch he has, about who's behind this. Dressing up as a common Hindu native, he goes back to the courtyard where the guards are fooled by his disguise and let him through. Then he ditches the disguise and climbs up a winding stairwell to a door. Before he can fully open it, two guards burst through and grab him. He is led into the room where the false Consul waits. The real Consul is being held nearby in a pillory, with his mouth gagged. Tom is hung up on manacles, and about to be whipped. when his shipmates burst in to the rescue. The guards attempt to flee but the Navy men take them down, and arrest them one by one. The false Consul tries to run for it, but is felled by a single bullet in the back. The real Consul, Mr. Hardwick, is freed from his entrapment and explains how he was ganged up on, on the day before Tom came by. He thanks them for their help, and the plans are safely delivered into the right hands. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sergeant Cassidy Antagonists: * Fake Consul ** Thugs Other Characters: * Captain Wilson * Consul Hardwick Locations: * a port city in Items: * set of secret construction plans Vehicles: * British cargo ship | Writer3_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler3_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker3_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle3 = Federal Men: "The Plot Against America, Part 2" | Synopsis3 = In a federal court, the three conspirators each receive a twenty year prison term for their crimes. Things return to normal once their motives are revealed to the nation. Steve Carson is called into the Chief's office to meet with Frankie Dennis, a member of the Junior Federal Men Club. He tells Steve that one of their daily clients is none other than Butch Durkin, a man wanted by the F.B.I.. Later that day, Frankie and the other club members point out Durkin, while he is distracted by club member Timmy Allen. Steve moves in and points his gun at the crook, telling him to raise his hands. Durkin throws his newspaper into Steve's face as he backs away, failing to notice Frankie on his hands and knees behind him. Steve grapples with Durkin as he falls to the ground, in the middle of the street. Then, to the boys' horror, Butch manages to reach his gun and sticks it right in Carson's face. Thinking fast, Timmy grabs a baseball and throws a pitch right into the back of Durkin's head, knocking him out. The Junior Federal Men Club's capture of Butch Durkin makes headlines in all the papers, and Steve congratulates them. Elsewhere, two of Durkin's former thugs read this news and decide to get revenge for their former boss. They drive to club leader Frankie Dennis's house, planning to kidnap him. But a homemade burglar alarm wakes Frankie up as the crooks trip the wire. He looks out his bedroom window to see them climbing up the drainpipe. Frantically, he dials the police, then grabs his baseball bat just as one of the men makes it to his window. The thugs fingers are crushed by the bat and then with a swing to the face, Frankie causes the crook to fall back to the ground. The police then arrive to round up the two desperate criminals and to thank Frankie for his assistance. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ralph Ventor * Frankie Dennis * Timmy Allen Antagonists: * Butch Durkin ** two henchmen Locations: * ** Federal Court ** FBI Headquarters | Writer4_1 = Will Ely | Penciler4_1 = Will Ely | Inker4_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle4 = Nadir, Master of Magic: "The Bangor Company Pirates" | Synopsis4 = Captain Jim has allowed Nadir to travel with him aboard his ship in the South Seas for a little rest and relaxation. Jim tells Nadir that he only needs to make a few stops, to unload cargo, the sooner the better. Nadir notes the anxiety in his friend's tone and asks him what he is afraid of. He is told that the shipping companies in the area, particularly the Bangor Company, were running him out of business. Pirates would always appear and steal his cargo. The next morning, the ship reaches a river that must be traversed in order to deliver the final shipment. They see a pair of speedboats coming out of an inlet and gaining on them fast. It's the Bangor pirates! The men inside shout for the ship to halt or they'll open fire. Captain Jim does as they command, and as he and Nadir stand by and watch, the men board their ship. For a moment, Nadir and the pirate leader meet each other's gaze, and that was all Nadir needs to put the pirate's leader under hypnosis. He orders him to leave the ship, which he does, much to his men's confusion. Jim thanks him for his help, but Nadir grimly replies that this is only the beginning. Back at the Bangor Company office, a meeting between two sinister businessmen is held, on what to do about the one who hypnotized Smithers into fleeing. They agree that he must meet an "accidental" death, that night. Back on the cargo ship, while Jim is unloading boxes onto a dock, Nadir steps onto shore to think about what had transpired. Lost in thought, he walks into a back alley near the waterfront where two thugs await. When he is close enough, they drop a silken cord around his neck and proceed to strangle him until he falls into unconsciousness. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * two businessmen ** Smithers, pirate captain *** pirate crew Other Characters: * Captain Jim Locations: * South Seas Vehicles: * cargo ship * speedboats | Writer5_1 = Fred Schwab | Penciler5_1 = Fred Schwab | Inker5_1 = Fred Schwab | StoryTitle5 = Cal 'n' Alec: "The Lost Gold Mine, Part 2" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Locations: * Out West | Writer6_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler6_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker6_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle6 = Captain Desmo: "In India, Part 3" | Synopsis6 = Captain Desmo and Gabby McGuire narrowly avoid being crushed by the falling rock as they run for cover. El Nartz opens fire on them with his rifle, determined to end their lives. On Desmo's word, Gabby puts his kerchief on a stick and leans it against the rock so that it just protrudes from the top. Then Gabby and Desmo start to sneak their way around to the rear of the attackers, while he and his killers are still firing at the kerchief. At the right moment, they charge. El Nartz and Paskudniak get caught by surprise and are quickly taken down. With that taken care of, Captain Desmo and Gabby head back to the camp where the Sheik waits. On a military outpost some distance away from Sheik Ben El Hasar's camp, Colonel McAllister is briefing his troops. The rise of bandit activity on the trail is causing quite a stir, and the Colonel wants it stopped. He tells his men to prepare for an extended campaign to bring down the thieves and capture their leader. When all is ready and the men are saddled up and ready to ride, the Colonel begins to lead them on the journey to Hasar's camp. Unseen above them, a spy observes the soldiers leaving the barracks and races on his own horse, back to report to the Sheik. Sheik Ben El Hasar has been waiting for the moment that the base would be left unarmed for him to take over. He commands the disguised Captain Desmo and Gabby to lead the attack on the outpost. They happily agree. And then they see two guards bring in Miss Egan, the kidnapped daughter of Robert Egan. The duo know they have to find a way to rescue her, but with all the guards around how would they go about it? They mount their horses as the camp gets ready for battle. But then, the tent of Ben El Hasar is visited upon by El Nartz Duyu, who presents a wallet dropped by one of the men during the scuffle earlier. It proves that they are really spies, and El Hasar orders their immediate capture! The next thing Desmo and Gabby know, the tribesmen charge straight at them! Realizing their cover's been blown, Desmo tells Gabby to grab the girl while he attempts to hold them off. The girl is lifted onto Gabby's saddle and then the three of them ride off into the desert, while the Sheik barks orders to shoot them. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gabby McGuire Antagonists: * Sheik Ben El Hassar * El Nartz Duyu * Paskudniak ** their bandit gunmen Other Characters: * Colonel McAllister, King's Lancers * Miss Egan Locations: * | Writer8_1 = Jim Chambers | Penciler8_1 = Jim Chambers | Inker8_1 = Jim Chambers | StoryTitle8 = Tod Hunter, Jungle Master: "The God of the Ruby Eyes, Part 4" | Synopsis8 = In the upper reaches of the hollow demonic idol, Tod was confronted by a mad priest threatening him with a blade, and telling him he had been controlling the people of the temple for years, using this giant statue and simple trickery. Now, because he has discovered his secret, Tod must die! But as the madman slashes with his dagger, Tod ducks and charges into his waist. The blow sends the priest tumbling over the edge of the walkway and down the long neck shaft to his death. Tommy, Gail, and her father wait for Tod to reappear, growing more worried by the minute. Then, Zara and her guards find them. Noticing one of their party is missing, she decides to send her men to search the jungle for Tod, while the sacrificial ceremony continues. Gail is taken to a boiling pot at the altar, when all of a sudden the giant statue speaks. "STOP!" Inside the head, Tod has managed to figure out how to work the devices within, and in the booming voice of the demon god, Karu, he orders all the guards to leave the room, leaving him alone with the prisoners. They flee in terror, not wishing to face Karu's wrath. When Gail and the others are alone, Tod climbs down to a secret door in the statue's foot and reveals himself, and shows them the rubies that he managed to pilfer from the demon's eyes: many tiny rubies that glow in the light of the torch. A shout from the doorway causes them to turn. It's Paul, the leader of Gail's father's exploration team. Mr. Duncan greets Paul warmly, but informs him that he is too late in claiming the treasure. Paul then sees Tod, and in his hand are many glittering stones. A sense of jealousy and greed quickly permeates the air around the two men at that moment. Gail steps forward and asks Tod if he and Tommy would like to join them until they are able to get back to civilization. Tod and Tommy reply that yes, they would like that. As the team makes its trek through the jungle, Paul drops back to whisper something to Hawkins, the group's guide. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tommy Withers Antagonists: * Zara * Old Priest Other Characters: * Gail Duncan * Mr. Duncan * Paul * Hawkins Locations: * Items: * giant idol of Karu * the Ruby Eyes | Writer9_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler9_1 = Sven Elven | Inker9_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle9 = Robin Hood: "Episode 8" | Synopsis9 = Robin Hood has his Merry Men divide the gold coins three ways: some for charity, some for the men, and some to remain the bishop's. He then takes five hundred pounds out of the charity gold, and gives it to Sir Richard, so that he may repay his debts to the greedy Abbot. Sir Richard thanks him, and gives Robin his knightly vow that he will repay him within a years time. Some of the Merry Men decide to join Sir Richard on his ride back home, forming a fine escort for the noble knight. Robin bids him farewell as he rides off back to his own lands. The Bishop also expresses his desire to leave, but Robin says that he must stay in Sherwood Forest for three days, lest he cause Richard trouble. So for three days, the Bishop has endures the Merry Men and their sports, being forced on hunting trips and feasting with them at the campfire, until finally he is allowed to return to civilization, under oath that he will not cause Robin any problems. In the dining hall of the monastery, The Abbot dines with the Sheriff, a lawyer, and several of the abbey's chiefs. They laugh at the Abbot's story of how he intends to buy Sir Richard's land and drive the once noble knight into rags. The lawyer suggests that they draw up the claim today, as it was unlikely that the knight would be able to pay the settlement fee. But then the sound of hoof beats coming from below draws their attention. Sir Richard soon enters with his men-at-arms. He explains that he's come to beg for the Abbot to show him mercy. But the Abbot has none. He will only pay one hundred pounds for his land, and not a penny more. Richard then turns to the Sheriff, asking if there was nothing he could do. The sheriff jokingly asks the Abbot if there was a way the knight could get his land back. The lawyer replies that if he paid three hundred right now, he could buy it back. To all their surprise, Sir Richard brings out a pouch, and counts out three hundred pounds exactly. The Abbot tries to change the price to four hundred, but the deal has already been spoken. Richard demands his receipt so that he may leave this hall of vile fiends. When they get outside, Sir Richard shares a hearty laugh with the men, who are actually Robin's band of merry men! | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Merry Men ** Little John ** Will Scarlet Antagonists: * The Abbot of St. Mary ** abbey chiefs * The Sheriff of Nottingham * a lawyer Other Characters: * Sir Richard * Will Stutley * John Ford * The Bishop Locations: * , ** Sherwood Forest | Writer10_1 = Bob Kane | Penciler10_1 = Bob Kane | Inker10_1 = Bob Kane | StoryTitle10 = Rusty and His Pals: "The Pirate Ship, Part 5" | Synopsis10 = Long Sin, Chen Fu's cruelest agent, has overtaken the exhibition pirate ship. The surviving crew were forced into a lifeboat and dropped into the sea, while Steve was made to walk the plank. Luckily, Rusty was able to rescue him, and together with Specs and Tubby, they start thinking of a way to escape. Steve had gotten a glimpse of the sea chart the other day and knew they were to pass within a quarter mile of an island. Tonight, they would sneak up out deck and then swim for the safety of the island. Meanwhile, in the radio room, Long Sin sends a message to Chen Fu, reporting that they have taken the boat and are proceeding to England with the opium cargo. Fooling the Englishmen will be easy since no pictures of the crew exist, meaning they can just pretend to be part of the crew themselves. As night falls, Long Sin and his men retire to their sleeping quarters. Steve and the boys make their move. One lone guard on the deck is taken down, with one punch from Steve, while the boys lower a rope ladder over the side. They swim as the ship continues on its course. The island is now just a black spot on the horizon. Steve encourages Rusty and his pals during the long swim, until they can start to see the trees and mountains take shape. Finally, the sandy beach welcomes the four swimmers as they collapse from exhaustion. Rusty and his friends woke up the next day to the glare of the sun. In daylight, the island has a tropical appearance to it. After waking up Steve, the boys get ready to explore their new home. But Specs is worried about headhunters and cannibals finding them. However his fear is put to rest when Rusty explains that they could just get away while they were eating Tubby. Laughter and insults are exchanged, but are cut short when a large sword wielding man steps out from the jungle. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * * Specs * Tubby Supporting Characters: * Stephen Carter Antagonists: * Long Sin * Chen Fu Locations: * tropical island Items: * cargo of opium Vehicles: * fake pirate ship * real pirate ship | Writer11_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler11_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker11_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle11 = Golden Dragon, Episode 25 | Synopsis11 = Ian and Reilly have tried following the tracks of the Mongolian scoundrels, but the footprints of the other caravan members and the trail left by the stampeding camels have made finding one set of prints impossible. And without the camels, they will be burdened to carry their own supplies. Reilly tells the exasperated Ian that it may be best for now if they just return home. Ian argues that they should keep moving, to find a safer location, until they can find new camels. But staying at the campground may bring trouble, if the Mongolians decide to come back. So, reluctantly, Reilly orders the Cossacks to begin packing up only what they'll need for the journey, leaving the rest behind. With renewed determination, Ian leads the party forward, to continue the trek to find Genghis Khan's treasure! Ken Cockerill is still blinded by the sheet placed over his head. He can feel the ground beneath him change, from the softness of sand to a harder material like stone. The Mongolians lead him through a tunnel lined with torches, the light from which Ken can vaguely make out through his covering. He is led into a cell with a heavy creaking door. His hands and feet are manacled to the ground, and he hears the departing footsteps of his captors as they shut him inside. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jim Reilly Antagonists: * Torgadoff ** Mongolian henchmen Other Characters: * Ken Cockerill * Cossacks Locations: * | Writer12_1 = Fred Schwab | Penciler12_1 = Fred Schwab | Inker12_1 = Fred Schwab | StoryTitle12 = Don Coyote: "The Thief, Part 2" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * | Writer13_1 = Will Ely | Penciler13_1 = Will Ely | Inker13_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle13 = Dale Daring: "The Red Hatchet, Part 8" | Synopsis13 = It's a stand-off. Don Brewster and Ali, armed with machine guns, and Mr. Daring with a knife at Li Hoang's back, stand with Dale on the balcony of the pagoda, holding Li Hoang's men at bay in the courtyard. While they are distracted, a man creeps up behind them and throws a knife straight at Don's back. At the same moment, fate causes Don to turn slightly, so that the knife merely cuts his sleeve and embeds itself into a wooden post behind him. Ali shoots the knife thrower and kills him. Don turns to the crowd and informs them that if they attempt to stop him and his friends from leaving, their leader Li Hoang will die. The guards watch their every move as Dale and company walk out the gate. Fear for their leader prevent them from following. By nightfall, Don, Dale and the others have set up camp deep in the woods, with Li Hoang bound and gagged so he can not call out. Don and Ali sleep in shifts that night in case Hoang's men should come for him. Hours pass without any indication of trouble, but then a noise brings Brewster to his feet with gun in hand. There is a movement in the trees, just out of reach from the light of the campfire. Don wakes up Ali, who in turn wakes Dale and her father, and the four of them make the decision to move further into the forest under cover of dark. Li Hoang is forced forward, his movements becoming slower and his head turned down. They trek for at least two and a half miles before dawn breaks. At that point, they reach a deep crevice with an old rope bridge stretching across. They hear the sounds of shouting behind them. Li Hoang's raiders! The choice was made for them, and with Dale in the lead and Don taking up the rear, they start acrpss. At the other side, Li Hoang suddenly falls to the ground! The long journey has brought death upon his frail old body. And unfortunately for all, his men have arrived through the brush just in time to see him fall. Enraged, they start to rush onto the flimsy bridge, and the most eager among them get a good distance across it. Taking the blade from Mr. Daring, Don begins sawing through the vines. As Dale and her father follows Ali into the brush, Don works hard to sever the last vine from the post. Success! The raiders fall to their deaths at the chasm's bottom, while the little band gets away. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Don Brewster Antagonists: * Li Hoang ** his vassals ** hidden assassin Other Characters: * Mr. Daring * Ali Locations: * | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Last issue for Nadir, Master of Magic, by Will Ely. The continued story that starts in this issue is never resolved. * Last issue for Robin Hood, by Sven Elven, at least in New Adventure Comics. Robin Hood appears next in Detective Comics #116 (Oct 1946). * Also appearing in this issue of New Adventure Comics were: ** Andy Handy by Leo O'Mealia ** "Deep Sea Gambling" (text story) by Terry Keane ** Jest a Minute by Bob Kane ** Play Ball by Sheldon Moldoff ** Professor Doolittle by Bob Kane | Trivia = * Fred Schwab signed his Cal 'n' Alec and Don Coyote stories as "Alec Stockton". | Recommended = | Links = }}